Percussion instruments are used by many different types of musicians for different genres of music. In many genres of music, one of the percussion instruments often used is a large drum, typically a bass drum. The bass drum can either be carried by an individual in a marching band or placed on a floor or other support structure, where the drum remains relatively stationary for use by the musician. One well known type of bass drum is known as a kick drum and is part of a drum kit including other types of drums such as a floor tom, hanging toms, and different types of cymbals. The kick drum is generally of a cylindrical shape and includes two drum heads, a batter drum head and a resonant drum head, located at one or the other end of the cylinder. The batter drum head faces a drummer where the drummer moves a pedal attached to a beater which hits the batter drum head. The resonant drum head is attached to the other end of the cylinder and faces the audience. One or both of the drum heads can include holes to release air pressure created by the beater hitting the batter drum head.
Drums are typically made by large manufacturers and sold through retail outlets for either amateur or professional musicians. Many musicians prefer a drum made by one particular manufacturer over one or more drums made by other manufacturers. Knowing this, manufacturers spend large sums of money advertising their drums and will mark their drums with their trademark or logo. In almost all cases, the manufacturer will place its logo or trademark on an exterior surface of the resonant drum head facing the audience, since it can be easily seen by the audience and any musicians who may be in attendance. The drum heads provides a relatively large smooth exterior surface, upon which manufacturer's logo can be placed and therefore is a good location for its advertising.